


My life is an unpredictable mess!

by Hearty98



Series: Hate with passion but love with everything you've got [1]
Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearty98/pseuds/Hearty98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was always hard. It got harder after the experimentation. I accepted it but that didn't mean that I liked it. But he changed everything.</p><p>This is my story and how I went from wanting to kill everyone, including myself, to wanting to enjoy it with the one I fell for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My life is an unpredictable mess!

Silver Yogi P.O.V.

Everyone always hated me. My parents, the king and queen hated me, the kingdom and everyone in it hated me. I don't know why they hated me, but I learned to hide the tears and not show an ounce of sadness for their treatment because I learned early on that that's the only way I would be able to survive in this cruel world of mine.

That was all I wanted,to survive, until I was taken by Kafka and experimented on. After that all I wanted was to die and take everyone down with me. 

I'm the only one who remembers this. Yogi or golden boy, doesn't remember any of it. 

Yogi's oblivious and everyone loves him but I know and everyone hates me.

It's not fair. Doesn't anyone understand that I want someone to care about me too.

I didn't think so but I was proven wrong and I'm glad I was because I probably would have gone insane with just my thoughts.

***  
When I first met him, him being, Akari Dezart, I felt something different. I didn't think he was like everyone else. But I wasn't ready to open up to anyone after a life full of disappointments around every corner.

Akari didn't seem to care though. He didn't judge me. He simply understood that I had been through a lot which baffled me but also gave me hope.

Before I knew it, he had broken through all my well constructed walls. 

I started to slowly open up and tell him about nothing and everything and he listened and helped me heal without him even knowing it and before long I fell for him.

I don't know how it happened but I was glad it was him.

He accepted me for who I was, with all of my rough edges and dark past without wanting to change me.

And along the way he became someone I wanted to protect and try my best for.

I found him endearing.

I had a lot of regrets in my short life but I knew with everything I had that he never was or would be one of them.

It is ironic though, that the one person I care about and who cares about me, my counterpart is scared of with everything, he's got.

***

I love Akari Dezart and I'm not afraid to admit it because I know he would never hurt or use me like the world did.

And now that I've found the person I love, I won't let him be taken away from me without a fight first and even after that I won't go down quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Akari/Yogi fanfiction.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
